Secret of my heart
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Kuon regresa a Kyoto por casualidad del destino, es allí en donde se encuentra con kyoko de nuevo, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando cada uno deba seguir sus caminos? Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: Kuon regresa a Kyoto por casualidad del destino, es allí en donde se encuentra con kyoko de nuevo, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando cada uno deba seguir sus caminos?

Advertencia: este capítulo y durante la trama en general tendrán contenido de sexo extremadamente explicito (MA lemon), no es lectura para menores de edad, le sugiero discreción. Cada uno lee bajo su propia responsabilidad. Ya advertidos con el fuerte contenido de la historia, pueden seguir con la lectura.

* * *

 _ **CUERPO DE DIOSA, TEMPLO INMACULADO,**_

 _ **TENDIDO EN EL SUELO DE MI CAMA,**_

 _ **MIS LABIOS PECADORES TE PROFANAN,**_

 _ **TE DESNUDAN CON UN BESO MANCILLADO.**_

 _ **EN MI LECHO, TEMPLO DE TUS GEMIDOS,**_

 _ **DISFRUTO LA AMBROSÍA DE TU ORGASMO**_

 _ **Y MÁS ALLÁ DEL GRITO Y DEL ESPASMO**_

 _ **QUIERO ETERNIZARTE LOS SUSPIROS.**_

* * *

 _ **Secret of my heart.**_

 _ **Prologo.**_

* * *

kyoko era una jovencita muy agradable, muchas veces había alentado a Sho para seguir con sus sueños y el plan que tenían era que iban a irse juntos, que los dos estarían en Tokio para que él comenzara su carrera como artísta, su carrera como cantante.

Pero fue exactamente ese mismo mes cuando por fin había afrontado al padre de este y decidió que se irían a Tokio el siguiente mes aunque sin la bendición y el permiso de su padre. Kyoko estaba muy feliz, por fin podría ayudarle a su mejor y único amigo en lo que pudiera.

Estaba a orillas del río cuando sus ojos encontraron la figura de un hombre, un hombre que le estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Corn, eres tu?— Le preguntó.

—¿Kyoko? Oh, no pensé que te encontraría...—Él parecía maravillado con la jovencia de quince años en frente de él.

—¿Así que eres de verdad tu?—Él asintió.

—Creo que la última vez que nos vimos hubo una confusión... Tu creíste que yo era un hada, pero no lo soy.—Dijo sonriendo.—Perdóname por haberte hecho creer lo contrario, es que tu estabas llorando y yo solo quería verte feliz.

—Entonces, ¿Eres en realidad un hombre?—Él asintió.—No te preocupes, también tuve mis dudas.

—¿Qué fue de ti en este tiempo?—Ella sonrió con pena.

—Ya no veo a mi madre, ella simplemente no volvió más. ¿Y tu Corn, qué fue de ti?—Él la miró triste, su mirada se perdía en aquel lugar, el río, las piedras, todo eran los mismos de antaño, hasta la chica en frente de él lo era, ella seguía siendo inocencia y pureza, solamente él no era el mismo, estaba lleno de oscuridad y sus manos teñidas de sangre, teñidas de la sangre de su mejor amigo.

—Aquí estoy, un poco diferente pero deseaba volver a este lugar, veo que has crecido y ¿Qué me cuentas sobre tu querido Sho?—Él no pudo evitar reírse del rubor que teñía sus mejillas, no podía sentirse más avergonzada de su situación.

—Sho quiere ser artista y me ha pedido que le acompañe a Tokio, Corn.—Kuon le observó sonreír feliz.—Pienso ir con él, si es que el señor Fuwa me lo permite.

No supo bien el porque pero aquello le molestó un poco, el deseo de seguir a aquel, no supo qué pero algo se removió en él, algo que no comprendió.

—Por cierto, en cuanto a mi nombre... Yo en realidad me llamo Kuon—La joven sonrió feliz.

—Kuon será entonces...

Y desde ese momento comenzaron una amistad o más bien, retomaron la que ya tenían. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo más cercanos, tan cercanos que sin pensarlo dos veces, Kuon se aferro a ella para así poder olvidar todo lo que le sucedía, la oscuridad que amenazaba por perder-lo completamente en las tinieblas de la desolación.

—Las cosas se han complicado, al parecer, el señor Fuwa está enfermo. Sho no quiere irse, no sin antes asegurarse de que su padre este bien de salud—Le dijo entre triste y esperanzada.

—Siento oír eso, se que quieres acompañar a tu amigo...

—Pero esto me permite estar contigo por más tiempo, Kuon.—Admitió avergonzada.

—Me gustas mucho, Kyoko. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?—Ella solamente asintió.—Pero se que también sientes algo por mi, en este tiempo pude notarlo...

Él se acercó para besar suavemente sus labios, tomando a la chica por sorpresa, sus bocas no se separaron a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, Kyoko se sorprendió a sí misma respondiendo con la misma calidez e intensidad aquel beso, al separarse, ambos estaban con la respiración agitada y mirándose el uno al otro con intensidad.

—No puedo salir contigo, Kuon... Solo puedo ser tu amiga...—Murmuró por su futuro incierto y al saber que pronto se terminaría aquello y que cada uno debería seguir su camino por lados distintos.

—No te pido nada, solo quiero vivir el momento...

—Acepto...—Murmuró aunque aquello se alejaba totalmente de sus principio, de su moralidad y de todo aquello que ella era y creía.

—No te arrepentirás...—Le había dicho él para después ser sorprendido por un beso de ella.

Y así comenzaron un romance secreto, el cual, sabían bien que tendría una fecha límite, en donde se tendrían que decir adiós.

Llegaría el día en el que él tendría que irse o el día en que ella tendría que partir, sea como sea, ambos tenían una fecha límite.

Su amistad y romance, como quieran calificarlo, cada día daba un paso más grande, sus caricias subían de tono, cada uno quería y deseaba en silencio más del otro pero no se atrevían a decirlo, no se atrevían a confesar lo que sentían, no querían que el otro se quedara con ellos por obligación...

Una tarde muy cálida, ambos habían quedado a verse al atardecer, los nervios los estaban torturando a cada uno, por motivos diferentes, él quería hablar, ella quería estar con él. Cosas distintas que terminaría en la primera noche que ambos pasarían juntos.

—¿Quieres tomar algo en donde me estoy quedando?

—Si.—Murmuró nerviosa.

Caminaron rumbo hacía el lugar que habían acordado, en donde se estaba hospedando él, Kyoko se asombro al darse cuenta que era una de las propiedades del señor Fuwa...

—Eres tu...—Dijo asombrada.—Este lugar pertenece a los Fuwa, sabía que lo habían alquilado pero... Pensé que se quedaría un actor.

—No, en realidad soy el hijo de un actor.—Le dijo nervioso.—Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi padre, ¿Verdad? Jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no desees.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente. Hablaron de muchas cosas, comieron algo ligero y se hacía tarde.

Él estaba frente suyo, muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

—¿De verdad quieres que ta haga mía?—Una oleada de placer había recorrido su cuerpo, sensación desconocida por ella.

—¿Q-Qué haremos?—El rubio sonrió seductor.

—Lo que tu quieras—Le prometió.—Se que estas nerviosa, todos tenemos miedo a lo desconocido. Ven conmigo.

Tomándole las mano le había dirigido directo al cuarto de él.

—Quítate los zapatos.—Le murmuró, mirando sus ojos.

Ella solo lo hizo, sin objeciones, dudas ni temores. Solo estaba muy nerviosa. Él se sentó en medio de la cama poniendo todo el peso sobre sus piernas.

—Ven.—Murmuró. Ella se acercó tímidamente a él, quedando sobre la cama, poniendo todo el peso sobre sus rodillas como él lo había hecho anteriormente.

Aún sin tocarla, las manos de él descendía por sus hombros hasta la curvatura de los pechos de kyoko, mientras que ella involuntariamente comenzaba a expedir calor.

Él ve como la chica se muerde el labio, Kuon la besa en los labios, un beso dulce, del tipo que nos deja llevar, sus manos le buscaban a ciegas encontrándole para halarle suavemente contra ella. El tacto de ella, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa para acariciar su piel expuesta.

Él gruñe con el contacto de su piel contra la lengua de ella, manteniéndose sentados pero enredando las piernas, mientras acercaban peligrosamente sus caderas.

Kyoko toca su pecho descubierto con ojos cerrados, sin abrirlos, le siente y lo explora. Lento, despacio. Profundizando ese beso, las manos de Kuon se van escurriendo lánguidamente por la cintura de la chica, abriendo los botones de su blusa, tres de ellos, dejando la vista de su sostén asomarse.

Dejando un camino de besos llegando a su cuello hasta su pecho, para lamer-lo y quitar el sostén que le cubría, las manos de ella se le enredaban al cuello, montándose sobre las piernas de Kuon logrando así un rose exquisito ente sus sexos. Ambos gimen.

Kyoko tiene entre sus pequeños puños el cabello rubio de su ahora amante, Kuon desliza su mano para llegar hasta la coleta para desatar-le y masaje-ar su cuero cabelludo, él no aparta su boca de sus pecho que ahora se encuentra rojo.

Los pechos de Kyoko se encuentran erguidos por la excitación, él aprovecha para meterse-lo uno en la boca provocando que ella gima de placer. Chupando como si se tratase de un inexperto, haciendo sonidos con la saliva y el contraste de sus labios. Kyoko se aferra a los hombros de Kuon con fuerza, de vez en cuando sosteniendo la cabeza de él para que acerque su boca más a ella. Masajéa su pecho con la mano izquierda y él con su brazo aprieta contra él a la chica, su cuerpo, haciendo que ella notase su erección.

Moviendo su pelvis lentamente que no pueden evitar gemir, ninguno de ellos. Ella mantiene sus ojos cerrados, Kuon le masturba con ropa, pareciéndo-le algo divino, su actuar, gestos, toda ella. Se mete en su boca el otro pezón, chupando y lamiendo de arriba abajo con la punta de la lengua con movimientos lentos y rápidos, alternándolos, provocando que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y se muerde los labios. Kyoko se recarga cerca de su cuello y gime.

—K-Kuon...

—¿Si?

—Hazme tuya...

—¿Lo quieres de verdad?

—Si... Lo quiero... todo. Te deseo.

—Lo deseas, ¿En... serio? —Le preguntó en el precipicio de la locura, excitado, queriendo que su respuesta se solo una afirmación.

—Por favor... Si...

Girándose torpemente sobre la cama, ella solo puede ver como él le hala los pantalones fuertemente, dejando al descubierto una delicada y pequeñas braguitas, nada infantil pero tampoco es vulgar, pero si es coqueta y juvenil.

Y a él le encanta. Besa su estómago hasta atorar sus dientes con el borde de aquellas braguitas, bajándolas tan despacio que ella solo tensa sus piernas y las abre cuando las pequeña prenda queda por sus tobillos. Besa su cuerpo, deteniéndose para ver si ella cambia de opinión... Kuon se despoja de su ropa, mirándose, se limitan a besarse. Él se coloca en su entrada. La punta de su pene queda en su dirección, empujando lentamente. Kyoko hace sus caderas hacía atrás, doblando su espalda entre los avances de él.

Kuon nota lo estrecha que es, ella apuña los ojos y gime, él sabe que le duele.

— ¿Me detengo?—Ella no le responde con palabras, aunque lo intenta pero no puede, abre y cierra la boca, se mueve inquieta bajo él, gime, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, suspirando, niega con la cabeza.

Kuon inicia suavemente sus estocada, ella mantiene sus piernas erguidas, en cada avance levanta sus caderas.

—Eres mía.—Le susurra mientras gimen, él entra en su interior de una sola estocada...

—¡Oh!—Grita ella despegando su espalda del colchón.

Kuon la besa, se besan porque se necesitan. La cadera de él se mueve lento, pero el rose de sus sexos se hacen más y más cadente. Grume. Ahora solo son un solo ser, un baño de sudor, deseo... De pasión.

Él no pude creer que sea el primero, lo es... Esta haciéndola suya, su mujer. Gruñe, mientras su cuello y cabeza se hacen para atrás.

Kyoko comienza a gemir más y más alto, por fin llega el placer, llevándose todo posible dolor que pudo sentir. Ya solo hay placer. Y lo disfruta. Por instinto se recarga en el pecho de él, dejando besitos que a él le provocan placer. Uno desconocido y nuevo, pero es agradable.

—Nena, te sientes tan jodida-mente bien... Murmura jadeante...

—¡Kuon! —Gruñe.

Le siente tensarse entorno a todo lo que es él, haciendo que lo lleve a la locura, su cuerpo le desobedece y gime alto, viniéndose dentro de ella. Con el calor inundarlo lentamente. Kyoko se tensa, dibujando en su rostro el puro y explosivo pacer que siente, llegando a su liberación segundos después que él.

La chica se deja caer en el colchón, dejando caer también sus brazos perezosamente sobre las sábanas. Se queda dentro de ella, viéndose incapaz de dejarle libre de su sexo, recargándose en el cuerpo de la joven, poniendo la cara contra su cuello, solo son cocientes de sus corazones ir a mil por hora, y ambos son silenciosos testigos de lo que le sucede al otro.

Kuon le abraza, algo nuevo para él, ¿Cuándo él abrazó a alguien?

—Increíble...

—Lo sé.—Le responde él sintiendo que la chica le acaricia el cabello.

Y ninguno de los dos cree que solo haya sido sexo, pero no quieren decirlo, no pueden hacerlo.

Se despega de su lado con pereza, tumbándose junto al cuerpo de la chica.

—Puede ser tonta mi pregunta pero...—Y la vergüenza y el pudor vuelven a ella.—¿Es normal estar cansada?

—Si, generalmente.—Él sonríe.—Duerme...

Ella asiente, olvidándose del lugar, compañía, de lo que acaba de suceder y de que no esta durmiendo en su cama...

Antes del amanecer, ella se despierta, adolorida pero su cuerpo esta increíblemente relajado. Mira a su lado y lo ve, durmiendo, tranquilo, con un brazo tomándole posesiva-mente.

—Kuon...—Le habla logrando que él se despierte.—Debo irme...

—¿Qué?—Pregunta terminando de despertar.

—Van a matarme...—Dijo levantándose casi corriendo y buscando su ropa.

—¿Nos veremos después?

—Más tarde...—Le prometió.

Ella salió corriendo, después de besarle, pero a la hora que solían encontrarse siempre ella no llegó, le esperó pero tampoco. No volvió a verle cerca de río y tampoco cuando le fue a buscar, ya cuando tenía que volver a Tokio.

Dos semanas y media habían pasado desde esa noche, no volvió a saber de ella hasta esa tarde... En el aeropuerto le vio, ella estaba con una maleta y la acompañaba un joven, el que supuso era Fuwa. Sorprendente-mente, esperaban su mismo vuelo.

—Sho, quiero ir al baño...

—El avión esta por salir y...

—No puedo esperar...—Dijo ella corriendo hacia algún lugar indefinido.

—Entonces, te espero.—Murmuró de malhumor. Ella se llevaba los pasajes en su bolso de mano.

Kuon se sintió algo tranquilo, podría hablar con ella, pero en ese momento no podía, había ciertos detalles que ella notaria.

Ya cuando el avión estaba en el aire, se levantó para buscarle con la mirada, sin encontrarle a ninguno de los dos. Tampoco les vio a bajar ya en Tokyo, no estaba ninguno entre los pasajeros, esos dos no habían tomado el avión y Hizuri kuon no sabía sus motivos pero se preguntaba el por qué.

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

Hola. Nueva historia, adivinen ¿qué sucedió? ¿Les gustó el fic? ¿Lo sigo? Se que pueden estar fuera de personaje pero la mayoría de mis escritos así lo son. Un fic de los más antiguos está por terminar muy pronto, espero que esta nueva historia sea del agrado de ustedes, lamento los posibles errores de ortografía.

¿Cómo creen que se volverán a encontrar? Dejen sus reviews... Por faaaaa...

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: Kuon regresa a Kyoto por casualidad del destino, es allí en donde se encuentra con kyoko de nuevo, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando cada uno deba seguir sus caminos?

.

.

.

 ** _Secret of my heart._**

.

.

.

Un año y seis meses después...

Un hombre con una gran sonrisa en los labios caminaba por los pasillos de LME, su buen humor, estatura, además de ser uno de los hombres más atractivos del mundo, hacían de él un preciado soltero entre el mundo de la actuación.

Nadie podía decir que detrás de esa sonrisa yacía oculta una personalidad tempestuosa y posesiva, aunque ya hace mucho tiempo habían quedado ya las noches con diferentes chicas y salidas, peleas, todo ese mundo había quedado prácticamente olvidado.

—Yashiro-san, ¿Ayer dijiste que hoy debía encontrarme con el presidente Lory?—Su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, ya era como su marca registrada.

—Si, Ren. Creo que quería hablar contigo en persona.

Tsuruga Ren siguió su camino, sin notar las miradas de admiración y las de deseo que despertaba en las mujeres. Aunque, no era que no las notara, prácticamente no le importaban.

Al entrar en la oficina del presidente de LME, allí se encontró con una joven de cabellos extrañamente anaranjados.

—Ellos no pudieron venir hoy, surgieron algunos problemas que necesitaban resolver.—Le explicaba la joven a un muy atento Lory.

—Creía que atendería este asunto con Fuwa-san en persona.—Decía Lory percatándose de la llegada de Ren.—No se si podré poner en sus manos a mi mejor estrella.

—Como le he repetido, ellos no pudieron venir. En este ambiente nadie es indispensable. Si usted cree que su estrella no puede con esto y tratar conmigo no es lo que esperaba, encantada buscaré a alguien más.—Dijo con frialdad y una petulancia impropia de la jovencita educada y temerosa que se presentó ante él.—Yo si tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Espere, mi estrella ya llegó.—Lory le levantó señalando a Ren.

Este no comprendía nada, solo estaba pendiente del intercambio de palabras.

La joven, de figura esbelta, se levantó de la silla y volteó a ver al actor.

—Ren-chan...—Decía emocionado el presidente de LME.—Esta encantadora jovencita quiere hablar contigo de un tema importante, viene con una propuesta para ti.

Ren le observó y no pudo despegar sus ojos de ella. Él se presentó con una gran reverencia y ella le imitó.

—Tsuruga Ren.

—Mogami Kyoko.—La joven le sonrió sin notar que él se había quedado en shock, pero el que si lo notó fue Lory, que le miró extrañado, algo no cuadraba para que el actor número uno de su agencia estuviera tan impactado.

—¿Ustedes ya se conocían?—Preguntó Lory al ver la reacción del joven ante ella.

—No.—Dijo Ren de forma rotunda.

—Yo llegué hace unas horas de Kyoto y no, no nos conocemos.

—Así que Kyoto.—A Lory no se le escapaba nada y esa era sin lugar a dudas una de sus más notables cualidades.

Kyoko volvió a su lugar, aunque el ambiente de pronto se encontraba tenso.

—¿Podemos continuar?—Preguntó Kyoko un poco molesta.

—Claro, claro... Ren, esta jovencita viene de parte de Fuwa Sho, necesitan una estrella para su nuevo vídeo y yo he pensado en ti.—Decía Lory mientras trataba de ser profesional.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?—Preguntó serio, viendo que tenía una oportunidad de estar cerca de ella.

—Sho necesita un actor que sea el protagonista de su nuevo vídeo, el sencillo de su nuevo álbum. Me dijeron que en esta agencia eran profesionales y no esperamos menos de lo que nosotros estamos dispuestos a brindar.—Dijo Kyoko mirando a los hombres desde su lugar. —No habrá protagonista femenina. Lo que tendrá o no que hacer ya es cosa del director, hable con él y me dijo que más tardar, mañana a primera hora ya tendría en mis manos el guión, si es que aceptan, solo deben decirme y nos mantendremos en contacto. Pero creo que debería estar su mánager también presente, Tsuruga-san. No queremos ser importunos si ya tiene su agenda demasiado ocupada.

—¿Por qué Ren y no otro?—Quiso saber Lory.

—Creo que esa respuesta la tiene usted, Takarada-san. Usted fue él que puso a su actor estrella frente a mi. Confío en su criterio, al menos en esta ocasión—Dijo Kyoko que ya había escuchado hablar algo de aquel hombre y sus extrañas costumbres.

—Pero podría encontrar otro actor.—Dijo Lory, no queriendo darse por vencido.

—A sus veinte años, Tsuruga Ren es el actor soltero más codiciado del medio y sumado que Sho es una estrella en creciente acenso y el nuevo ídol adolescente, creí que seria una dupla extraordinaria. ¿Por qué tendría que buscar a otro si usted ya trajo ante mi lo que andaba buscando?—Kyoko dijo muy convencida, parecía tener un don convenciendo a las personas.

—Me convenció.—Decía Lory.—¿Qué opinas, Ren?

Pero para asombro de Lory y desconcierto de Kyoko, vieron a una persona totalmente opuesta. No parecía ser el encantador Tsuruga Ren, el que estaba frente a ellos parecía totalmente otra persona.

—Claro. Acepto.—Dijo él y ella por primera vez en su vida distinguió esa sonrisa de aparador que sin saberlo, volvería a ver muchas veces.

—Entonces, en este momento no tenemos nada de que hablar.— Se levantó satisfecha de si misma.

—Creo que de verdad tiene el don de convencer a las personas.—Decía Lory.—¿Nunca le dijeron Mogami-san que debería ser abogada?

Kyoko se tensó. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y así miró al hombre que tenía en frente.

—Nunca seguiría los pasos de uno de mis progenitores. Lo peor que un hijo puede hacer es querer seguir los pasos de uno de sus padres. Nunca seguiría los pasos de ella. Es más bien mi ejemplo de lo que no debo ser. Un hijo nunca debería conformarse a vivir a la sombra de un padre, a la larga se convierte en una carga demasiada pesada para cargar.—Dijo para volver a ser la muchachita risueña que Lory había conocido, hizo una reverencia a cada hombre, no sin antes dejar las tarjetas con los números a los que podría llamar y por último apuntó el suyo propio con una pluma que llevaba entre sus papeles.—También les dejo mi número, por cualquier problema que pueda presentarse. Tsuruga-san, Takarada-san...

Kyoko salió del lugar caminando tranquilamente, después de todo lo había conseguido, evitó dar saltitos de felicidad y festejar como una cría en frente de todas aquellas personas.

Kyoko salía de la agencia y se dirigió al coche con vidrios oscuros que le estaba esperando. Abrió la puerta y allí le esperaba el mismísimo Fuwa Sho y la mánager de este era la que conducía el coche.

La joven subió al coche que en ese momento tenía los vidrios bajos, aunque ella no vio que cierto actor miraba con cierta rabia y celos como ella se acercaba al coche en donde estaba el cantante.

—¿Cómo te fue?—Preguntó Sho.

—Conseguí a Tsuruga Ren.—Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Felicidades! Oficialmente trabajas para mi.—Kyoko negó sonriendo.

—Trabajo contigo.—Él sonrió y el coche se puso en marcha.

Si, muchas cosas cambiarían a partir de ese momento. Kyoko no tenía idea de lo que sucedería después. No estaba preparada para volver a él, pero tampoco estaba preparada para conocer al enigmático y seductor Tsuruga Ren. Y por juegos o tormentas del destinos, pronto tendrían que estar unido nuevamente.

—¿Kuon, conoces de algo a esa jovencita?—Preguntó Lory detrás de él mientras el coche se marchaba.

Y él no supo que responder.


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: Kuon regresa a Kyoto por casualidad del destino, es allí en donde se encuentra con kyoko de nuevo, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando cada uno deba seguir sus caminos?

Advertencia: durante la trama en general tendrán contenido sexual extremadamente explicito (MA lemon), no es lectura para menores de edad, le sugiero discreción. Cada uno lee bajo su propia responsabilidad. Ya advertidos con el fuerte contenido de la historia, pueden seguir con la lectura.

* * *

 _ **Secret of my heart.**_

* * *

Kyoko estaba muy nerviosa esa mañana, no podía creer que al fin había llegado a Tokyo después de tanto tiempo, ya se encontraba allí y corrió arrastrando su maleta cuando vio a la mánager de Sho con un cartel con su nombre.

— _Buen día, soy Mogami Kyoko.—Se presentó haciendo una reverencia._

— _Al fin, un gusto conocerte.—Le dijo la mujer sonriendo.—Soy Shoko, manager del mimado que espera en el coche._

 _Ambas se rieron, se acercaron al auto y pusieron en el maletero el equipaje que la joven tenía. Kyoko entró en el coche y allí se encontraba él, Fuwa Sho estaba cómodamente recostado en su contra la ventana._

— _¡Sho!—No podía contener la emoción.—Ya estoy aquí._

 _Sho le dedicó una media sonrisa y asintió, aunque este gesto en él ya era demasiado._

— _Si, ya estas aquí...—Murmuró mientras el coche arrancaba._

 _Al comienzo del viaje solo escuchó al cantante quejarse de que debía pasar por la agencia de LME con su manager para buscar un actor que debía salir en el vídeo de su nuevo sencillo, pero que no le apetecía estar ante aquel ecentrico hombre._

 _Kyoko reía, porque quizás, Fuwa Sho no estaba listo para compartir un espacio con alguien más que de seguro, se parecía tanto a él._

— _Debo buscar trabajo.—Le decía ella._

— _No, nada de eso...—Ella le miró mal._

— _No quiero que nadie me mantenga.—Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.—Debo ser independiente. Necesito serlo._

— _Entonces, vas a trabajar para mi.—Dijo tajante.—Tu primer trabajo será: hablar con Takarada Lory._

— _¡Que!—Chilló, ella no sabía nada de eso._

— _Lo harás. ¿Quieres ir a trabajar como lo hiciste en casa? No, no creo que debas volver a una asquerosa cocina nunca más. No a mi lado.—Dijo tajante de nuevo._

 _Kyoko asintió, quedando pensativa._

— _Creo que tendré que superarme.—Dijo despacio, solo para ella misma._

— _Y volverás al colegio.—Le ordeno._

— _Yo...—Sho le miró molesto._

— _Quieres recuperarle, ¿Verdad?—Le preguntó. Ella solo asentía.—Entonces tendrás que hacer lo que te digo._

 _Ella simplemente asintió, lo sabía, siempre lo supo._

 _Llegaron a un apartamento, él le sonrió, y camino por el lugar para mostrarle la casa._

— _Aquel es mi cuarto, el otro es el de Shoko y el de enfrente es el tuyo.—Camino hasta él._

— _Gracias.—Shotaro asintió._

— _Ve a bañarte, cambia de ropa y luego de desayunar iremos a LME..._

 _Y no era un pedido, al parecer, era más una orden._

 _Y aquí se encontraba una semana después, en el set en donde se grabaría el dichoso vídeo, estaba observando todo el equipo de grabación, era el día en que probarían los equipos, el sonido y cualquier posible problema con el guión que pudieran o no encontrar._

 _Ya había conocido al manager de Tsuruga Ren, era un hombre amable, al que no había tratado mucho. Aunque debía reconocer que estaba muy interesado en hacer muchas peguntas que ella no sabía de dónde salían. Algunas la omitía otras las contestaba lo mejor que podía._

 _Tsuruga Ren estaba allí, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y le hacía sentir nerviosa, le miraba de una forma que cualquiera pensaría que le odiaba, pero aquello no era importante._

 _Se acercó a Sho, ya que este estaba hablando con aquellos otros dos hombres, Shoko estaba allí también, le sonrió al verle._

— _¿Qué estas haciendo aún aquí?—Le preguntó Sho.—Ve a cambiarte, tienes que ir a hacer tus cosas._

 _Kyoko le miró mal, rodando sus ojos, se encaminó a donde Sho había tenido que cambiarse, ella estaba acompañada de Shoko, aunque sentía un poquito de pena._

— _Me veo horrible...—Decía ella mirando su imagen en el espejo._

— _Nada de eso, tienes una bonita figura.—Le decía la mujer mayor—No parece ser el cuerpo de una chica de tu edad._

 _Kyoko negó lentamente. Se miró nuevamente y allí estaba ella, ella con uniforme de colegio, con el uniforme del nuevo colegio..._

 _Estaba con una camisa blanca, pollera, medias y zapatos negros, corbata verde, aunque no era fanática de la corbata bien ajustada ni nada de eso, más bien la llevaba como la llevaría una chica rebelde y problemática, tomó su chaqueta negra con pequeños detalles en verde, con un boche de plata en su bolsillo, se soltó su lago cabello y se miró, si ella o la que estaba en el espejo, era una sexy imagen y según Shoko-san estaba muy hermosa._

 _Volvió a donde se encontraban los otros, con más de una mirada puesta en ella, de las que ni cuenta se dio._

— _Ya estoy lista.—Dijo de mala manera, pareciendo una pequeña niña mimada.—Ya me voy._

 _Empezó a caminar para salir, cuando le escucho sonreír._

— _Te estas olvidando de esto.—Su mochila estaba en la mano del cantante y le odió en ese momento, le hacía ver como una tonta—No podrás hacer nada sin esto._

 _Le quitó la maquila y arrastrándola rodó los ojos._

— _Te veo en casa.—Le dijo más por costumbre que por otra cosa, hizo una pequeña reverencia a los otros dos hombres y salió del set, no sin antes escuchar a su odiado amigo decir:_

— _Shoko-san, lleva a Kyoko al instituto._

 _Ninguno pudo notar la mirada del actor, pero si lo hizo el manager de este, la joven se fue enojada y el cantante parecía divertido._

— _¿Qué tan cercano es a Mogami-san?—Le preguntó el hombre con lentes._

— _Crecimos juntos.—Dijo sin más.—Tenemos trabajo, señores._

 _Fuwa Sho se acercó a sus músicos y comenzó a organizar todo, probar el sonido, la prueba de imagen de la mayoría de las cámaras, lo cual le llevó cierto tiempo, los técnicos le decían que probara los micrófono, querían ver que tan diferente era el tema cantado en un estudio de grabación al cantarlo en el set, la música se escucho, más bien una explosión de sonidos dándole paso a la letra de la canción._

 _Sho solo escuchaba la grabación, aunque si la cantaba allí mismo, siempre podrían aislar los sonidos, separarlos y mejorar la calidad de la pieza, sonrió satisfecho, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo._

— _Deja de mirar a Fuwa Sho como si quisieras matarle, Ren.—Le dijo muy despacio Yashiro a su representado, no quería tener que encubrir un asesinato, tembló tan solo con la idea._

— _No lo soporto.—Masculló entre dientes._

— _No, no es eso.—Ren le mió mal._

— _¿Entonces, qué supones que es?—Le dijo sin dejar de mirar a Fuwa._

— _Lo que sucede es que él tiene a la chica y tu no..._

 _Y si, quizás ese era el problema no solo de Tsuruga Ren, también era el problema de Hizuri Kuon y Kuon era terriblemente posesivo, ella era suya aunque no lo supiera, aunque no lo reconociera._

 _Después del almuerzo, ella regreso con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus hermosos labios._

— _Das miedo así.—Se burlo el cantante.—Apuesto a que te fue de maravilla._

 _Ella asintió, después de todo, se veía reluciente._

— _Tengo examen en una semana, tengo el material que debo preparar peo no es nada que no haya visto antes, el plan de estudio es completo aunque el de Kyoto lo era más.—Dijo y siguió caminando para buscar un lugar y sacar un libro y ponerse a leer._

 _Shotaro le miraba incrédulo, negó y sonriendo volvió a seguir haciendo lo que debía... La compañía de Kyoko le ayudaba a olvidar de momento que él odiaba a aquel actor de cuarta pero era el mejor y en los negocios no importaba que tan enemigos podían ser._

— _¿Qué esta leyendo?—No sabía en que momento había sucedido pero para su sorpresa, allí estaban Tsuruga Ren y ella comenzando una interesante conversación ante sus propias narices, sonrió de lado, tendría que vigilar a todos los lobos que pronto comenzarían a acercarse a ella... Nadie nunca más tendría el poder de daña a su hermana, no mientras él pudiera evitarlo._

 _Continuara._

* * *

 _Gracias por agregar este fic entre sus alertas y favoritos, le agradezco por sus comentarios y dedicarle un tiempo a la historia._

 _Ya que estoy casi por terminar "El precio de la fama", decidí esperar un poco para terminarlo, así también, terminar "Hada madrina" que son los dos fics que se encuentran en la recta final._

 _PaulaGaTo: Me gustaría saber alguna de tus teorías. XD_

 _Kotoko-98: Sho le tiene en cuenta no solo porque ella es su amiga de la infancia, es su hermana. XD Es la razón para tomarla en cuenta y creo que muchos tienen sospechas de lo que pudo o no pasar para que ella sea así._

 _Saris129: aquí el siguiente capítulo. XD_

 _Cheshire 2313: espero que te guste este capítulo._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios._

 _Creo que tendré que poner a Ren un poco más celoso, ¿Qué opinan? Alguna teoría de lo que ella pueda esconder..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

Summary: Kuon regresa a Kyoto por casualidad del destino, es allí en donde se encuentra con kyoko de nuevo, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando cada uno deba seguir sus caminos?

Advertencia: durante la trama en general tendrán contenido de sexo extremadamente explicito (MA lemon), no es lectura para menores de edad, le sugiero discreción. Cada uno lee bajo su propia responsabilidad. Ya advertidos con el fuerte contenido de la historia, pueden seguir con la lectura.

 _ **Secret of my heart.**_

Estaban esperando a ver los últimos resultados del trabajo para ver si les parecía satisfactorio a todos los que habían participado en el proyecto y era sábado... Entre Kyoko y Shoko habían arrastrado a Sho para el estudio de grabación pero Shoko tenía que ir a ver la aparición de su representado en un programa de televisión para presentar el nuevo vídeos.

— _Al parecer somos los primeros en llegar.—Decía Sho de mal humor, mientras Kyoko lo arrastraba dentro._

— _Silencio...—Le dijo Kyoko molesta._

 _El cantante levaba su guitarra en su hombro, seguía de mal humor pero de igual modo no soltó la mano de la joven._

— _Voy a dormir...—Sho se acostó en un sillón dentro de la sala._

— _Sho, debes estar presentable.—Le decía ella con los brazos cruzados._

— _Lo que digas..._

— _Voy a llamar a Shoko-san y le diré de tu comportamiento... Quizás así ponga seguro en su habitación y no te deje pasar—Le amenazó._

— _¡Ya me desperté!—Dijo al ponerse de pie como un resorte..._

— _¡Así que es verdad!—Kyoko sonreía macabramente._

— _Va a matarme... Ella lo hará...—Decía lamentándose.—Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo._

— _No son precisamente silenciosos... Ya aprendí a taparme los oídos o poner música...—Se burlaba ella._

— _Ya entendí...—Le dijo de mal humor... Y él que pensaba que eran discretos.—Mejor toco un poco de guitarra..._

 _Sho estuvo tocando la guitarra un rato mientras Kyoko estaba a su lado en silencioso. Ninguno era consciente de que ya tenían publico escuchándoles..._

— _Tienes que cantar...—Dijo rotundo Sho, era una orden._

— _Pero, pero..._

— _Pero nada. Me hicieron levantar muy temprano... Ahora canta.—Sho sonreí macabramente, a Kyoko no le gustaba cantar._

— _La número doce... Toca esa melodía._

— _¿Doce? Bien, de verdad que no esperaba que cantaras justo esa canción...—Después de comenzar a tocar dijo entre dientes...—No soy bueno consolando chicas, Shoko lo dice siempre._

 _Kyoko cerró sus ojos y tarareó suavemente la melodía junto a los acordes de la guitarra, imágenes pasaron por su mente pero se olvidó de ellas, solo quería concentrarse en la letra._

Algo en mi ya no va a cambiar

y es necesario ver la luz,

 _porque este sueño que vendrá_

 _nada más le faltas tú,_

 _tengo todo lo que pedí_

 _pero me cuesta imaginar_

 _que al fin tu amor he de olvidar_

 _ya no quiero estar así,_

 _por lo que fue tu amor_

 _yo te recuerdo en cada puesta de sol_

 _que ya no tengo y que nunca no_

 _contigo no será_

 _por lo que fue tu amor_

 _yo te recuerdo en cada puesta de sol_

 _que ya no tengo y que nunca no_

 _contigo no será..._

 _tanto, tanto cuesta seguir_

 _y es tan difícil respirar_

 _tuve tu amor y lo perdí_

 _y no me he vuelto a enamorar_

 _pero se que aun vives en mi_

 _y que tal vez no volverás_

 _si no hay razón para esperar_

 _es mejor irse de aquí_

 _por lo que fue tu amor_

 _yo te recuerdo en cada puesta de sol_

 _que ya no tengo y que ya nunca no_

 _contigo no será..._

 _Kyoko termino de cantar y Sho dejó la guitarra de lado._

— _Veo que has mejorado... Pero aún no puedes superarme...—Dijo arrogante.—Hasta el pequeño demonio rubio canta mejor que tu y eso que solo balbucea._

— _Mon petit no es un demonio, Shotaro...—Dijo Kyoko molesta._

— _Tienes que admitirlo, en unos meses más va a andar golpeando las cabezas de cualquier niño que este cerca de su carriola.—Kyoko se rió al imaginar la escena._

— _Eso es porque será indiscutidamente más guapo que tu...—Ella se reía de su amigo—Quizás te va a robar hasta a..._

— _Eso ni pensarlo...—Kyoko se levantó riendo._

— _Todo es posible, Sho. Puedes caer vergonzosamente del pedestal en el que estas con solo una sonrisa de tu hermanito...—Termino al darse cuenta que les estaban escuchando. Sho estaba por replicar pero Kyoko de inmediato hizo una reverencia hacía su audiencia como todo una actriz y Sho se tensó.—Buen día._

 _Ellos le respondieron los saludos y se acercaron poco a poco._

— _Mogami-san, no sabíamos que también eras cantante.—Decía uno de los presentes._

— _No lo es.—Dijo Sho mientras se levantaba, poniendo una máscara de indiferencia._

— _Pero canta muy bien, debería...—Sho mostró una creciente molestia._

— _Kyoko tiene que estudiar y si es necesario, en unos años será abogada, doctora o algo así... Actriz no, cantante tampoco.—Kyoko rodó los ojos, Sho siempre había sido sobre-protector con ella.—Vamos a ver el trabajo._

— _Gracias.—Murmuró Kyoko a las personas y siguió a Sho ante la atenta mirada del actor y su manager._

 _Yashiro estaba conteniendo su ataque fangirl, resistiéndose a aparecer bailando con un tutu rosa de ballet solo para su mente._

— _¡Que hermosa voz! ¿No lo crees, Ren?—Preguntó soñadoramente.—Juntos harían un dúo dinámico, majestuoso..._

— _Lo sé.—Gruñó el actor dejando a su confundido manager atrás, despertándose recién de la escena que acababan de presenciar..._

 _Yashiro entrecerró los ojos con sospecha..._

— _Aquí hay gato encerrado y sé que no me lo contará...—Murmuró el manager para ponerse sus guantes y agarrar su móvil para escribir furiosamente._

 _Cunado entraron a la sala de juntas que había en el estudio, algunos técnicos ya estaban conectando la pantalla gigante._

 _Después todos se quedaron sentados en sus puestos y el vídeo apareció en la pantalla, imágenes, sonidos, después la voz de Sho..._

 _Kyoko entrecerró sus ojos para criticar algo, se acercó más a Sho y dijo como en secreto para que él le escuchara._

— _No sostuviste el tiempo necesario la nota del estribillo, de la última palabra.—Sho frunció el ceño._

— _Hablamos después.—Murmuró molesto._

 _Kyoko se alejó de él con una sonrisa divertida, encontrándose que muchos les estaban prestando atención y se sonrojo, para concentrarse en la pantalla._

 _Sho sonrió de lado pero no hizo ningún comentario._

 _Al terminar el vídeo, todos aplaudieron..._

— _Maravilloso trabajo, es increíble lo bien que trabajan Tsuruga-san y Fuwa-san...—Nadie vio como ambos resoplaban y se contenían para no rodar los ojos._

 _Kyoko sonriendo se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se miró en el espejo y observó su reflejo... Estaba un poco pálida, todo era estrés últimamente y por lo visto sus problemas crecerían. Se puso de perfil y levanto su blusa para admirar su vientre... Completamente plano y vacío... Realmente no tenía nada, esa era su verdad._

 _Sintió las nauseas repentinas pero trato de contenerla, buscó en su bolso mentas y tomo dos. Trato de calmarse y se dedicó a mirarse de nuevo en el espejo, después de alejó y salió del cuarto de baño._

 _En uno de los pasillos alguien tomó su brazo y ella se tensó._

— _Necesitamos hablar.—Ella arqueó una ceja y le miró confundida, a su parecer el actor se estaba tomando demasiadas confianza para con ella._

— _Entonces hable, tengo que hacer otras cosas.—Murmuró fría._

— _Quería... Quería decirte que...—Se acercó un poco más a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, ella se tensó._

 _Ren sonrió, ella estaba tensa ante su cercanía, notaba que la ponía nerviosa... Él le sonrió._

— _Es bueno verte de nuevo.—Dijo suave, aquello parecía una insinuación, como una muy suave caricia._

 _Kyoko lo miro y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de jadear, la mirada de el era atenta, predactorio y posesivo que le desconcertó._

 _De forma involuntaria, ella se estremeció y le vio sonriendo, como si él supiera algo que ella no, como si supiera porque tenía ese efecto en ella, algo que Kyoko no quería ni deseaba descubrir, ni ahora ni nunca._

 _Él mostró una pequeña sonrisa, ella se sonrojó._

 _Ren se acercó más a Kyoko y con suavidad tomó su un poco su cara para que ella le mirase, ella no supo la razón pero al encontrarse con sus ojos quiso desviar su vista a otro lado, pero no podía, cerró sus ojos a la espera de que él se alejara._

— _Abre tus ojos y mírame.—Ella obedeció a regañadientes, tragándose su frustración de inmediato.—¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué te estremeces cuando yo te...?_

— _Cof cof... ¿Interrumpo?—Dijo una voz de hombre con veneno._

 _Continuará..._

 _Kotoko-98: Se que los saqué un poco de personaje, pero siempre trato de hacer los personajes adaptándolos a la realidad de la historia que quiero contar. Gracias por tu comentario. XD_

 _mutemuia: Buena teoría pero no pasó eso, en este casó Saena hará algo bueno por su hija. Gracias por comentar. XD_

 _skarllet nortman:_

 _Kanasahotome: En parte vas por buen camino, pero Saena hará algo bueno y ayudara a su hija. Gracias por comentar. XD_

 _Gracias por vuestros comentarios, favoritos y alertas para este fic._


	5. Chapter 5

De regreso. XD

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: Kuon regresa a Kyoto por casualidad del destino, es allí en donde se encuentra con kyoko de nuevo, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando cada uno deba seguir sus caminos?

Advertencia: durante la trama en general tendrán contenido de sexo extremadamente explicito (MA lemon), no es lectura para menores de edad, le sugiero discreción. Cada uno lee bajo su propia responsabilidad. Ya advertidos con el fuerte contenido de la historia, pueden seguir con la lectura.

Secret of my heart.

Ren maldijo la interrupción.

—Para nada, Sho —La chica puso una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ve por tus cosas, tenemos que irnos —Dijo cortante.

—Claro —Kyoko se marchó.

Los ojos de Ren brillaban con furia contenida mirando a Fuwa Sho.

—Tsuruga, te lo diere sólo una vez, aléjate de Kyoko —su tono era grave.

El cantante se alejó de inmediato, queriendo dejar de lado toda su reciente furia incomprendida.

Se subió al auto en donde ya estaban Kyoko y Shoko esperándole.

Sho no habló durante todo el viaje, cosa que le pareció extraño a Shoko, como el silencio de Kyoko.

Al llegar al departamento, Sho esperó el momento necesario para hablar con su hermana. Aunque seguía furioso con aquel sujeto… ¡Qué atrevimiento! El imbécil tocó a su hermana.

Sho se lo dijo a Shoko cuando Kyoko fue a buscar un refresco para tomar.

—Ese sujeto también nos siguió en su coche… —gruño.

—Ahora sabe en donde viven, ¿Qué harás? —preguntó temerosa.

—Hablar con Kyoko por supuesto —dijo decidido.

Un poco después regresó la chica con la que quería hablar.

—Necesitamos hablar, Kyoko-chan —ella lo miro pensativa. Hablar, ¿De qué?

—Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

—Siéntate, lo que hablaremos es un poco complicado. Creo que necesitas estar cómoda y…

—Deja de dar vueltas, Shotaro… Dime de que quieres que hablemos…

—Lo que vi hoy…

—¿Sobre qué? —Kyoko se sentía tan confundida y era bastante despistadas para algunas cosas como también ingenua.

—Sobre Tsuruga Ren, Kyoko —ella se tenso.

—Ah, sobre eso…

—Exacto. Sobre eso —Dijo esforzándose por mantener la calma.

—Él se acercó a mí diciendo que necesitamos hablar… luego, creo que se arrepintió y dijo algo como que era bueno verme de nuevo… —se sonrojo.

—¿Se alegraba de verte de nuevo? —La chica asintió desconcertada —. ¿Qué más te dijo ese sujeto?

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Él me confunde, Sho. Y no se la razón… Fue atento, como si esperaba algo de mi… algo que solamente me dejó más confundida… No comprendo qué es lo que le sucede a él conmigo…

—No te preocupes… Sólo mantén la calma y procura alejarte de ese sujeto —ella asintió.

—¿Sucede algo más? —Sho no solía actuar así.

—No me gusta ese sujeto. Eso es todo —ella asintió.

Ren al verlos irse se apresuró a tomar su coche para seguirles, se olvidó de su próximo compromiso, incluso había dejado botado al pobre Yashiro.

Quería saber más de ella.

¿Dónde vivía?

¿Qué fue de ella durante todo este tiempo?

¿Por qué jamás regreso por él? No, por él no… por Kuon.

Tiempo después vio a la mánager de Fuwa abandonar el lugar.

SU Kyoko a solas con ese imbécil.

Celos y posesión le hacían imaginar las cosas mas absurdas posibles.

Él debía recuperar a Kyoko aunque sea como Tsuruga Ren. De ningún modo podía seguir así. Ella no estaría demasiado tiempo cerca de ese sujeto.

Rin, Rin…

—Yashiro…

—¿Dónde estás Ren?

—Surgió algo de último momento… cancela mis compromisos de hoy y mañana. Luego reprográmalos… necesito hacer algo… después hablamos.

Cortó la llamada para apagar su móvil.

No quería que nada lo distrajera de su objetivo inicial.

En las oficinas de LME, Yashiro le planteaba la curiosa situación a Lory…

—Como le dije presidente, desde que Ten vio a la muchacha comenzó a actuar de forma extraña… y ahora canceló sus compromisos de hoy y mañana…

—Ya veo... por el momento dejémoslo ser. Si continúa así, sólo ven y avísame, entonces hablaré con él… ese muchacho esta así desde que regresó de Kioto.

—¿Kioto, dice? —Lory sintió.

—Pocos conocen la verdadera historia detrás de Tsuruga Ren y tu eres uno de ellos, Yashiro.

—Se lo sucedido con Kuon…

—Pero, no sabes que luego de Kioto no era Kuon ni Ren… algo le sucedió allí… algo que él nunca me quiso decir —Yashiro abrió grande los ojos.

—Fuwa-san y la muchacha son de Kioto, ¿Presidente, cree usted que él la conoce de antes a ella? —Lory quedó pensativo.

—Podría ser… Claro que sí. Y ella no le reconocería porque entonces el aún era Kuon —Ahora tenían un gran enigma entre manos.

Lory pensó en llamar a la caballería, es decir Julie y Kuu.

Quizás eso era extralimitarse… era mejor observar, estudiar la situación y así proceder a su conveniencia…

Si era como sospechaba, pronto tendría una parejita nueva. Los ojos del hombre brillaban con sólo la idea.

Era momento de jugar a ser Cupido.

El problema era, ¿Cómo atraer a Mogami-san hacía las garras de su protegido?

Continuará.

Hola. Tanto tiempo, ¿Verdad? Después de siglos de no actualizar, regrese con algo nuevo de este fic. Aquí comenzamos de nuevo

¿Qué opinan?

Kanasahotome: Gracias por tú comentario. Lo del hijo tenes razón pero, quien lo tiene… podrías estar equivocada. Sho es un poco distinto por el lazo que le une a Kyoko.

PaulaGaTo: Gracias por comentar. Tienes que recordar que Tsuruga Ren es lo único que separa a Kuon de su pasado… será difícil que revele algo de él.

Sayori000: Gracias por leer esta historia. Si, ella tiene un niño. Y te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de leer este fic a pesar de la barrera que implica un lenguaje o idioma diferente.

Skarllet Northman: Gracias por leer el capítulo. Hay lazos que no pueden romperse y Sho vivió mucho al lado de su hermana.

Kotoko-98: Gracias por leer. Y sí… un pequeño demonio rubio. XD y Ren es otro demonio… Jajajaja.

Dango: Gracias por leer el capítulo.

Sharunn: Gracias por leer el capítulo.

Canela: Gracias por leer el capítulo.

A Musing Brunette: Gracias por leer el capítulo.

Gaby: Gracias por leer el capítulo.

Y para todos ustedes… espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.


End file.
